El último león
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción al español del fic de Silverfox "The Last Lion"


**Disclaimer: **

No son míos, sólo estoy jugando con ellos por un ratito. 

Nota de la autora: Este pequeño "plot erizo" simplemente saltó en algún momento de la semana pasada y no me dejó en paz. Tuve que escribirlo para deshacerme del pequeño sujeto y poder regresar a "Dragón fugitivo". Es una historia corta, no habrá más capítulos, no he planeado ninguna secuela. 

**Nota de la traductora:**

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "The Last Lion" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**EL ÚLTIMO LEÓN**

Michael llegó tarde a la estación para el comienzo de su sétimo año. Abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts sin mirar a la derecha o a la izquierda. ¿Para qué? Todos sus amigos se habían graduado el año anterior. Sería un solitario sétimo año. 

Entró al primer compartimiento disponible y preguntó a dos muy sorprendidos estudiantes de primer año si podía sentarse con ellos. Ellos asintieron torpemente, era obvio que no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra a ese estudiante mucho mayor que ellos. 

-¿En qué casa quieren estar? –preguntó, con la esperanza de sacarlos de su silencio. 

-Hufflepuff, como mi papá –dijo el más bajito. 

-En Ravenclaw, como mi mamá; o Slytherin, como mi papá, creo –dijo el otro. 

-¿No hay preferencia? –le preguntó Michael. 

El niño sacudió la cabeza. 

-Bueno, yo soy un Gryffindor –dijo Michael. 

Los otros dos asintieron educadamente y entonces continuaron su propia conversación. 

Un muy solitario sétimo año. 

Dos de sus compañeros Ravenclaw entraron en algún momento durante el viaje. Saludaron a Michael al pasar. Un rápido y desinteresado hola, probablemente olvidado antes de perderlo de vista. 

Una Hufflepuff de sexto año se detuvo tratando de ser amable. 

-Hay tres Weasley empezando este año, si no me engañó la vista –le dijo ella con una sonrisa animosa-. ¿Recuerdas a la Delegada Ginny Weasley? 

Por supuesto que Michael recordaba a la Delegada de su segundo año. Ginny Weasley había sido la última Gryffindor en obtener ese honor. Le sonrió valientemente a la Hufflepuff. La profesora MacGonagall lo había propuesto para esa posición, pero la había ganado un Ravenclaw. 

-¿Quién es Delegada este año? –preguntó-. ¿Hufflepuff o Slytherin? 

-Slytherin, pero tenemos grandes esperanzas para el próximo año. 

La Hufflepuff habló un poco más, entonces abandonó a Michael con su miseria. 

Tres Weasley, había dicho ella. Los Weasley siempre habían sido Gryffindors. 

Michael trató de imaginarse guiando a tres pequeños pelirrojos por la escuela. Podría ser divertido. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ejercer sus deberes como prefecto. Tal vez, con suerte, este año no sería tan malo después de todo. 

***

Unas horas después, Michael entró al gran salón en medio de una multitud de estudiantes alegres y conversadores. Luchó por abrirse paso hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Era difícil ir contra la corriente, pero Michael había tenido mucha práctica. 

¿Dónde se sentaría? Hasta entonces simplemente se había sentado cerca de Peter e Iván, a quienes consideraba sus mejores amigos. No era que hubieran sido muy cercanos en realidad, pero lo aceptaban y cuidaban de él la mayor parte del tiempo. A cambio, Michael los había admirado y había hecho todo lo que le pidieran. Había sido divertido, además. 

Pero Peter e Iván se habían graduado el año anterior. 

Así que, ¿dónde sentarse? 

Finalmente, Michael se decidió por el asiento que había ocupado Harry Potter durante su propia ceremonia. ¡Esos habían sido los días gloriosos de Gryffindor, cuando el gran héroe se sentaba justo ahí! 

No era que Michael hubiera conocido realmente a Harry Potter. Después de todo, había estado en sétimo año durante el primer año de Michael. Pero Michael lo recordaba caminando por los salones con sus amigos, sentado en la sala común conversando con Neville Longbottom, el prefecto que le había enseñado el camino a su dormitorio ese lejano primer día. Recordaba a Harry discutiendo problemas de Pociones o de Transfiguraciones con la Delegada Hermione Granger y celebrando otra victoria de Quidditch con el capitán del equipo, Ron Weasley. 

Tres Weasley ese año. 

¿Pero qué harían con el Quidditch? Exceptuándose a sí mismo, el peor chaser jamás visto, todo el equipo se había graduado el año anterior. ¿Permitirían que jugaran los de primer año? ¿O Gryffindor perdería este año? ¿Volvería a haber un equipo de Quidditch alguna vez si no lograban reunir uno este año? 

Ahí estaban. Los de primer año entraron al gran salón siguiendo a la profesora MacGonagall, su Cabeza de Casa. Mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador cantaba, Michael contempló a los asustados niños. Ahí, al fina: tres pequeños pelirrojos muy juntos. Tenían que ser ellos. 

Michael miró a al profesora MacGonagall. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le dirigió una de sus sonrisas sin desplegar los labios. La mayoría probablemente no la habría notado, pero para Michael, quien la conocía desde hacía siete años, el mensaje era obvio. Le sonrió a su vez, tratando de animarla lo mejor que pudo. 

La canción terminó y la profesora MacGonagall empezó a llamar a los estudiantes de primer año uno por uno. Otra vez Michael recordó su propia selección- 

Había sido el sétimo estudiante en caminar hasta el banco, el primero para quien el Sombrero había gritado "¡Gryffindor!" ese día. El primero y el último. Al principio todo pareció bastante normal, pero mientras el grupo de primer año disminuía más y más y las filas de los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws crecían y crecían y Michael seguía siendo el único de primer año en la mesa de Gryffindor, sus compañeros estudiantes empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. 

Recordaba la ansiedad con la que la atención de todos se enfocó en la selección, luego las ocasionales miradas que le lanzaban a él. Entonces las otras Casas empezaron a notarlo y recibió miradas de extrañeza incluso desde la mesa de los profesores. 

-¡Slytherin! –anunció el Sombrero con el primer estudiante, y luego:- ¡Hufflepuff! –y otra vez-. ¡Slytherin! 

Dos Ravenclaws seguidos por otro Hufflepuff, un Slytherin, un Ravenclaw, dos Hufflepuffs. 

El día después de la Selección de Michael, la profesora MacGongall le había dado su horario y le había dicho que no se preocupara. Algunas veces la Selección terminaba siendo muy desproporcionada y estaba segura de que haría amigos entre los estudiantes de segundo año y los de primer año del año entrante. Y se aseguró de que la mayoría de sus clases fueran con los Hufflepuffs. Tendría amigos de su mismo año ahí. 

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no habían funcionado así. 

Otro Slytherin, entonces dos Hufflepuffs y un Ravenclaw fueron recibidos por sus nuevas Casas. 

No había habido nuevos Gryffindors el año siguiente a su Selección, ni el año siguiente, ni el siguiente. La multitud en la sala común de Gryffindor había disminuido cada año, pero al principio a Michael no le había importado mucho. Era agradable tener espacio y tenía a Peter e Iván, a pesar de que nunca tuvo una amistad muy cercana con nadie de su mismo año. MacGonagall había continuado prometiéndole que el próximo año, el próximo año habría nuevos Gryffindors, pero eso nunca pasó. 

Dos Ravenclaws, un Slytherin, un Hufflepuff. 

Michael había llegado a ser prefecto, porque no había nadie más que tomara el puesto, y chaser, porque los prefectos del año anterior habían rehusado y Miranda había sido la peor voladora en la que Hogwarts había visto en su generación. no eran grandes logros, ¿verdad? 

Un Slytherin, un Hufflepuff, otro Slytherin. 

-¡Weasley, Adriana! –leyó finalmente la profesora MacGonagall. 

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Los Weasley siempre estaban en Gryffindor. 

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el Sombrero finalmente se decidió por: 

-¡Hufflepuff! 

¡No! ¡No! Eso no podía ser. 

Pero, por supuesto, Casas inusuales aparecían en todas las familias. 

-¡Weasley, Araminta! –llamó la profesora MacGongall y su voz no tembló en lo más mínimo. 

¡Esa tenía que ser una Gryffindor! Pero con solo mirarla mientras caminaba hacia el banco, el corazón de Michael sufrió un vuelco. Era idéntica a Adriana. Los gemelos idénticos por lo general iban a la misma Casa. 

Por supuesto, había excepciones. 

El Sombrero otra vez se tomó su tiempo para decidir. 

-¡Slytherin! –anunció al final. 

Esta vez incluso MacGonagall tuvo que esperar un momento antes de tener de nuevo su voz bajo control. 

-¡Weasley, Theodor! –a Michael le pareció escuchar algo de duda en su voz. 

¿Y si el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba dañado? ¿Y si ya no podía pronunciar "Gryffindor" nunca más? ¡Pero había mencionado la Casa en su canción! 

Esta vez el Sombrero Seleccionador tomó su decisión rápidamente. 

-¡Ravenclaw! –gritó luego de un momento. 

De alguna manera, la profesora MacGongall logró terminar la ceremonia, pero su voz sonaba vacía y derrotada. De alguna manera, el director Dumbledore pronunció su discurso, pero no había ya chispeo en sus ojos. 

¿O sólo le había parecido así a Michael? O tal vez, tal vez... ¿podía ser todo eso sólo un sueño? ¿Podía ser que en cualquier momento Michael despertaría para ir a la Estación de King Cross para su primer viaje hacia Hogwarts? 

¿Podía ser? ¿O realmente él era el último Gryffindor? 

**fin**


End file.
